


Kissing In The Rain

by allonsyalice



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Deputy Martin - Freeform, F/M, Marrish, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalice/pseuds/allonsyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some cliche Nicolas Sparks kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In The Rain

She was getting ready for school, wrangling her hair into one of those effortless updos when she heard the first little rock hit her window. She looked around, wondering if she had imagined it. She took it out and started to begin again, when she heard the noise a second time. She got up and crossed to the window, pushing it open.   
Parrish was standing in the driveway, next to her car, holding a coffee thermos.  
“You’re ridiculously stupid,” Lydia called from her window. She could see him standing underneath, grinning wickedly, “and you’re going to get a cold.”  
“I bought you coffee,” Parris yelled up, “Doesn't that get me a ‘best boyfriend ever’ award?” He was getting soaked. The rain had been relentless for days, and it didn’t seem like it would stop. Lydia pretended to consider her options.  
“if there was a bagel and cream cheese in with that coffee, you’d be in the running,” She yelled over the rain.  
“It’s in the car,” Parrish said, “maybe you should come down.”   
“Not until it stops raining,” Lydia jokingly countered. That was almost impossible. If she didn’t leave in fifteen minutes, she’d be late for school.   
“Please?” Parrish asked. Even from up in her room, she could see the adorable, slightly pouty look he giving her, the one she was absolutely powerless to. She sighed, grabbing an umbrella on her way out.   
She walked right up to him, opening the umbrella as she did so, barely managing to not get wet.  
“See this?” She asked, holding it over the both of them, “this is an umbrella. You know. The thing people typically carry around so they don’t get soaked in the rain.” She took the coffee from him and took a deep sip while he ran a finger through her hair.  
“Thank you, Lydia, for that information,” Parrish said. He smiled at her and her heart sped up, “can I kiss you now?”  
“I guess you could,” Lydia said, “in fact, I would prefer if you did.” He used an index finger to angle her chin up. His hands were cold from the rain.  
She still got butterflies when they kissed.


End file.
